The Switching Key
by grayXlucyFE
Summary: Lucy gets new key where the spirit takes her friends and transforms into them, like Gemini, but this one turns them into the opposite sex. Loke also is trying to protect Lucy from this spirit but why? what is wrong with this new spirit? why does Loke dislike it so much? and what does sting and yukino have to do with this? LOLU (loke x lucy)& STINO(sting X yukino)
1. preview!

"Lemonade?"

"Yes, thanks did you get the popcorn"

Pause

"You remembered to get the popcorn right?"

Cough.

"Are you kidding me?" you forget the popcorn! What's movie night without popcorn?"

"I had chapters to write!"

"So you forgot to get popcorn because of your book"

"Somewhat"

Sigh

"Where are you going?"

"Get some popcorn"

"Wait, you won't make it back in time for the movie"

"Fine fine"

Pause.

"Where the remote?"

"What remote?"

"Lucy!"

"You mean the TV remote?"

"Duh!"

"Oh the table by the TV stand"

Silent

"Well go get it"

"What no you!"

"Ugh"

Pause.

"Now movie night has started!"

"Lucy"

"Yes loke?"

"What's this about you getting a new key?"


	2. My kitty loke! (chapter 1)

**LUCY'S P.O.V**

It all started with loke appearing out of his gate a slow afternoon at the guild. He had a very worry look on his face and I could feel the tension in the air raise. I slowly stood up and greeted my spirit.

"Loke hey, what are you doing here? What's wrong?" I asked laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Lucy my princess, I'm sorry to lay this disturbing news on you but I was told by the spirit king to inform that there have been sightings of celestial keys scattered all over fiore."

"What? Loke what are talking about? Can't you buy them in stores?"

"No princess that's not what I mean. There is someone buying or taking keys from other people and just throwing them away like we're trash. Now we have to deal with celestial keys being lost and magic stores having none to sell. This is really bad, if they don't get a master they could disappear."

"No way" I said softly

"Who would do something like that?" Wendy said not understanding just as much as I was.

"I was supposed to inform Erza about this but…" he trailed off looking over to my red headed friend.

"What? Me? But I can't do anything about spirits." Erza said shaking her head. "it would be best to talk about this with Lucy"

"No no, I was told that this needed to be a job request and for you to hand it out."

Erza frowned "I see, I will inform the master about this as soon as possible."

"Why put up a job request? We can do it ourselves" Natsu said, jumping up and waving his arms around, ready to fight.

"I'm not sure Natsu" loke said making Natsu stop dead in his tracks. "This is a celestial problem. I don't want to drag you in it."

"But just sending a job request out won't do any good anyway" Gray pointed out.

Loke frowned down to the floor "I know but I just don't know what to do"

I snapped out of my thoughts and pulled loke's face up to mine and smiled. "Come on loke don't look like that. I like you better flirty and smiling. How about me and you look for these keys together?"

"Lucy" he said softly. He smiled but it soon turned back into a frown "no that would be too much on you I couldn't do that to my dear princess."

I shook my head "I'll be fine this is important. Maybe finding the keys will make me stronger!"

"Ok Lucy, if that is what you want. But you are already very strong"

"Lucy we'll come with you" Natsu said with his normal grin.

"No it's ok me and loke can handle it!" I said giving them a cheerful smile

"Are you sure Lucy, this seems like a hard task?" Erza said unsure.

"I'm more than sure! I want to get stronger. If you guys are there you'll just protect me and that makes me feel weak. Plus I have my spirits nothing can stop us" Erza smiled and shook her head

"That's right and she has her dashing prince!" loke quickly said.

I laughed and brushed him off "right right and I have loke"

"Alright Lucy be careful" gray said patting my back. I nodded and started for the door before Erza stopped me.

"Lucy!" she called and I turned around and saw her serious face. "I'll still let the master know, and call if there is any problems" I nodded and loke and i took off.

* * *

"Open the gate of the maiden! Virgo!" gold flashed and my dependable pink haired spirit popped up with the clinking of her chains.

"Yes princess? punishment time?" she asked with a bow.

"Nope, not today. But I do need you take my bags to the celestial world. Can you do that for me?" I said with a chuckle.

"Of course princess" she grabbed my bags and poof they were gone. After me and loke left the guild we parted ways. I went off and packed my stuff for the trip and called Virgo to help keep them in the spirit world so I wouldn't have so much to carry. "Anything else?"

"Nope that'll be it thanks Virgo you're a life saver"

"It's no problem anytime. Well I'll be taking my leave"

I smiled and waved as the golden light started to form around her "ok thanks again" she bowed and the light took over and she was gone. I smiled and noticed a small device on the floor. I walked over to it and picked the gadget up.

It had a big screen on the left side and to the right it had buttons that said power, home, next, closest town, and Virgo. So I pressed power and a hologram showed in front of me. The hologram was slowing the map of fiore with different key icons in different locations. I got interested in it and decided to press every button and see what each one does.

The next button was home. The hologram slowed my house and fairy tail. I touched fairy tail and it went to the menu showing me the way to the guild. I smiled and said to myself, "cool"

The next was closest town, when pressed it showed the closest town to managolia which was Onibas. I guessed that where ever I was this button would show me the closest town to it. That would come in handy.

And the last button was Virgo. I paused. Don't tell she… I pressed the button and the face of Virgo popped up.

"AH!" I screamed and fell to the floor. "Virgo!"

"You called princess?" she asked

"Is that really you Virgo?" I asked to the hologram of my friend

"Yes punishment time?" yep that was Virgo.

"Umm… do you mind explaining this to me?"

"Sure. Loke told me you were going to find all the keys with him. So i brought it upon myself to help you along the way. This machine is called the astronomical key catcher"

"The astronomical key catcher?" I repeated to make sure I had it right.

"Yes it is to help you find the keys. There are 16 missing in all-"

"Wait 16! No way" if someone had that many keys why would you just get rid of them like that!?

"Princess"

"Oh I'm sorry, continue"

She cleared her throat and continued "I'm sure your curiosity got the best of you and you tried out all the buttons for yourself I presume." I sweat dropped and nodded. "The first button, power, powers the machine to turn on or off. You can turn it on or off all you want, but be careful it can only be on for 6 hours a day then it has to nightly charge"

"I'm guessing because of the name, the stars gives it its power" I said to my hologram friend

She nodded "correct. The next button, home, shows you how to either return to the guild or back to your own house. This is for just in case you get lost in another town. Even though it has the map of fiore it doesn't have a map of each town, only how to get to the keys of that town which is shown by arrows. So try not to get lost" I nodded

"The next button is closest town. It shows you-"

"I know this one!" I said excited "it shows you the closest town to the one nearby" Virgo giggled and I frown "what?"

"Not quite princess" I pouted sticking my bottom lip out. I heard footsteps behind me and I jumped a little.

"such a cute face my beautiful lady, Lucy" I frowned to that voice I know. I turned behind me to see loke with a few bags in his hands. He wasn't in his normal tux and messy ginger hair. He was in his human form. He had on blue jeans and a white t shirt showing a little of his chest and running shoes. I forgot that he had went to the spirit world to pack him self. I blushed seeing him grin at me.

"Ugh I see your done packing" I barked at him with a smirk

"Yep just got finished. Is Virgo showing you how to locate the keys?" he asked setting the bags down to the floor.

"yeah." I turned to Virgo who was watching the whole exchange with a smile. "Now what?" I sneered at her.

"She liiiikes you Leo" she said

"Oh will you shut up and just explain the stupid device before I pass through my own gate and kick your butt!" I yelled to the hologram

"Princess" she said with a serious face

"What?"

"You can't do that"

"Oh shut up!"

"Lucy" I turned to my right to see loke with a said face

"What? what's wrong loke?" I quickly said seeing his face

"That sounded so wrong in so many way my princess, but I wouldn't mind if you kicked my butt" I face palmed and waved my hand

"Oi Virgo, please just finish"

"With honor my princess. As I was saying you were on the right path but the closest town button shows you to the closest town WITH a key"

I frowned as loke sat next to me "so what, I missed 3 words"

"Three words can change someone's life" loke pointed out

"Oh yeah like what?" I challenged

"Hmmm let's see I love you, please marry me…"

"She liiiikes you" Virgo added as I sent her a glare

"Lucy loves loke" loke chimed in

I frowned and sighed "no comment on that last one"

Loke chuckled and patted my shoulder "Lucy sweetheart that's six words"

I growled in response as he leaned in to Virgo "you see she didn't say anything to my 3 words right"

"Yes Leo- Sama" she said in Juvia's voice "she liiiiiikes you" now in happy's voice

"Oh my sweet mavis! Just explain the last button so we can go" I said with a sigh

"1, 2, 3…. 13" loke counted

"Stop counting the words in my sentences!"

"Fine fine" he said throwing his hands up in surrender "Virgo you can continue"

"Your wish is my command. The last button, Virgo, will send a ringing to my ear and I will answer it by appearing on the screen. Once on the screen i will answer any question you have. But it takes an hour away"

"I see so if I had used the machine for 4 hours and I call you, after I'm done with you I'll have 1 hour left?"

"Correct. So you can keep me out for as long as you want but remember it takes an hour off. Even if you keep me out for over an hour or under an hour"

"Got it" I said with a nod "thanks Virgo this should be a big help!"

"No problem princess" she said with a smile "you can call me anytime you want and you can summon me in the same way" and she was gone.

I sighed and turned to loke "ready?"

He smiled and stood up "hold on" he grabbed his bag and pulled something out, then he sent the bag to the spirit world. "Here"

I raised my eyebrow up to the small box in his hands. He got on one knee and my eyes widened. He smiled up at me and pushed the box to my face.

"Lucy, my dear beloved princess. Will you marry me?" he asked a blush spreading on his face

"Ehhhhhh!" I yelled. He looked up at me and burst out and started laughing.

"Lucy… hahahaha… that face… hahahaha that…face" he said rolling on the floor laughing.

"Geez loke don't scare me like that. You're going to give me a heart attack"

"I'm kidding I'm kidding" he said waving his hand "put there Is a ring in that box"

"Really?" I said excited "what kind!?"

"mmm why don't you open it and find out?" he said handing me the box

I took it and pulled the ribbon off slowly. Loke watched me with a grin on his face as I opened the box. I gasped when I saw what was inside.

On the inside of the box was a silver ring. It had a diamond in the middle and on the inside of it was a rose but it looked like it was loose and the diamond would fall off "umm loke" I said looking at the possibly broken ring.

"Push the diamond" he said simply as he waited for my reaction. I did so and it changed color. It was now blue with a fish on the inside.

"Wow loke it's beautiful" I said with a smile as I went to hug my spirit, but he stopped me.

"As much as I want that hug, that's not all" I raised my eye brow. And he chuckled "Close your eyes and focus on your magic"

I slowly closed my eyes, trusting he wouldn't try and do anything. I focused on my magic as if I was trying to gather it all into one pile. Once I was all the way focused words appeared in front of me.

"Do you see anything?" I heard loke ask.

I nodded "I see some words" I replied

"Good. Repeat those words as if you were summoning a spirit" he ordered

And before I knew it, I was doing what he said.

_Through all of the elements I have in my power I chose the light of water!_

_Pass through the gate of the elements!_

_Mizu no tsuru!_

I opened my eyes to see loke tied up in vines but they were made out of water. He grinned down at me and said "good job Lucy! Now think of the vines as a spirit and you were going to close a it's gate, only then you can get rid of these vines"

"Got it!" and just like he said I closed the vines and loke fell to the floor "are you alright?" I asked making sure he was alright.

"Yeah I'm fine, but only because I'm a spirit. if that was a water mage it would hurt them bad"

"Seriously what was that?"

"It was the ring I gave you. The ring is kind of like a celestial key. It has six different colors and symbols. The clear color and a rose is for fire vines, the blue color and a fish is for water vines, green and a leaf for wind vines, purple and a snake for is poison vines, yellow and a fairy for supernatural vines, and black and devil horns for dark vines."

I nodded slowly "what does each one do and who do they effect?"

"The fire vines are for fire mages. The water vines are for water mages. The wind vines are for wind mages or flying mages and objects. The poison are for any type of mage. the supernatural vines are for celestial spirits, celestial mages, and other types of magic that has to summon things, and the black vines which I hope you do not have to use are for killing"

My eyes widen "w-what?"

"Don't worry there is a specific chant you have to say in order for that to happen. But otherwise they're for shadow mages and dragon slayers or wolf slayers"

"wolf slayers?"

"Yes there are some out there, they like dragon slayers but were raised by wolfs"

"I see"

"Now Lucy listen to this" I looked up at him as he smiled "there are secret spells for each element but you can only unlock them when you get stronger and familiar with the ring, and you can only unlock one at time."

I nodded and loke patted my shoulder "I hope this ring will be of some use to you princess" I smiled and waved off his comment.

"Its already handy and I haven't even used it but one time. Thank you loke I really like it" He grinned and nodded

"Well then I would like my hug now" I laughed and gave him a big hug.

"Now can we go?"

"Of course let's go find some spirits!"

"Oi!"

* * *

After checking my astronomical key catcher, me and loke left my house and headed for the train station. While he was buying the tickets I found out how to get to the first key. It was in Hargeon and we were getting on the train straight to it.

When loke got on, he sat next to me and smirked. I frowned back and pushed his shoulder a little. "What? stop looking at me like that"

"I was just thinking about that cute face you made when I asked you to marry me" I blushed and looked away

"You know what loke, just shut the hell up alright?" I snorted at him. He laughed and shook his figure in fount of me.

"Now now Lucy that's bad language"

"It's not as bad as what I am about to use. Fuc-"

"Ok ok ok ok Lucy, wow I didn't know you were like that"

"I'm a lot of things. Just saying"

"Me too. I'm a spirit, I can be a human, I'm Leo the lion strongest of the zodiac and the leader or just loke. And I'm Lucy's boyfriend"

"Ha-ha very funny loke" I said pushing him a little. He laughed and pushed back pushing me off the seat. But before I fell he grabbed my arm and pulled me back up and onto his lap. "See I catch you every time you fall" he said into my ear

"It doesn't count when you're the one that makes me fall" I flatly said back.

"Aww Lucy you're no fun" he pouted. I just laughed at him.

**LOKE'S P.O.V**

Well, there is one thing that is fun about Lucy. Drunk Lucy.

Here we are just 25 minutes away from Hargeon and someone got drunk. She decides to drink four glasses of beer and thinks it's a good idea. Now she's going on and on about why black is her least favorite color.

"I mean just think about it" she said to me shaking her head. "Who would want a black wedding?"

"Hmmmm I don't know Lucy" I said playing along with her

"I know right! It just doesn't make sense! And that's just why I hate black"

"That's why?"

"Mhm that's why!" she yelled. She sounded like a little kid explaining why they spilled their food on the floor or why they dropped the cat in the toilet.

"I see, anything else?" I asked really interested in this side of Lucy.

She paused and started thinking then she grinned at me. "I want to make a nickname for you!"

"Really? ok then hit me with it"

She paused again and started thinking. She hummed a little and shook her head at her ideas that she didn't like or did like. Then she smirked and turned to me.

I picked up my drink and raised my eyebrows "what is it?" I asked as I took a sip.

"My little kitty!" yep there goes my drink. I spit it all out as soon as the words 'kitty' came out her mouth.

"w-what? Kitty?"

"Yeah you're a lion so I'm going to call you kitty! My little kitty!"

I smirked "oh Lucy that won't do, I'm not little anywhere on my body. Nowhere" I said putting my drink back up to my lips after wiping my mouth.

"Is that so" she said with a frown "then how about my big sexy kitty!" yep I'm not getting off this train alive and maybe I should stop drinking. Out came the drink again.

"No don't-"

"My big sexy kitty loke!" she repeated this time a little louder. People started to turn and look at us but I really didn't care

"Lucy if you keep saying that I don't know what I'll do" I said trying to hold myself together. And not to take her right then and there. I mean she is just drunk.

"Really? My big hot and sexy kitty!" she said excited

"That's it!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her close and leaned in.

"Loke.."

"Lucy i-"

"The train for Hargeon is now at their distention" I heard the announcer say over my words. And I felt a nerve bust.

"Shit!" I cursed. I looked over to see Lucy already running for the train doors. "Lucy wait!" was she mad at me? I thought to myself.

She turned and grinned at me "come on my litt- I mean my big sexy kitty!" she yelled back. I sighed, at least she wasn't mad. I sighed and followed her off the train.

"Lucy comeback you'll get lost" I yelled as she ran around looking at store to store.

"Look so many shops! So many magic shops!" she said running off again.

"Wait Lucy! Get back here" it was crowed and I could easily loose her. That wasn't good especially because she was still drunk.

I managed to get through the crowd to see her standing still in front of me. "Lucy what's wrong? You see something?" I asked peering around her shoulder.

And before us was a tall man about Lucy's age with spiky blonde hair. He had on what looked like a blue vest and gloves. He didn't have a shirt on under so he was showing his chest. His pants flared out like Natsu's but they were white and he turned and looked dead at Lucy.

"No way!" She yelled excited "it's stingy bee!"

"Stingy bee!" me and Blondie both yelled at the same time.

* * *

**Mhahaha hello my lovely and fellow fairytail fans! hope you liked the first chapter just to let you know the only stories I will be updating for now is**

**I see myself in daddy's arms (lucyXlaxus)**

**The Switching Key (lucyXloke)**

**Let the light house catch me (lucyxGray)**

**and the new story you can chose if you head over to my profile and check out the poll I got! so far I see my fellow Lucy X Rouge fans are winning XD you better vote for your favorite couple/ pairing if you want to see a good story for it. **

**and as always thanks for reading! **

**love you!**

**P.S. I almost forgot _Mizu no tsuru_ means water vines in Japanese you'll see that a lot in this story for each element and if you have a suggestion or question just tell me by pm or review. I read all my reviews.**

**thanks and Merry Christmas! XD**


End file.
